Inception: The Untold Story of the Film 'Titanic'
by Yehoshua
Summary: At long last, the truth about the movie 'Titanic', seen in the light of 'Inception'. A tribute to Leonardo DiCaprio, a great actor who was the inspiration for this story.


_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Titanic'._

**The Untold Story of the Film 'Titanic'**

In 2011, Dom Cobb (from 'Inception') met and started going out with a lady named Rose DeWitt Bukater . She was a divorcee whose personality attracted Cobb and helped soothe the pain he felt since his wife Mal committed suicide. Soon, he began contemplating marriage to her.

One night in December, after they had dated for nearly a year, he proposed to her. However, she refused. She had been a victim of rape when she was a teenager and her first husband, Cal Hockley, had been an abusive one. Therefore, she had a deep fear of falling in love and getting married again.

Cobb, with his deep knowledge of human psychology could see that Rose's past experiences were a genuine obstacle to realizing a true love relationship between the two of them. Cobb then hatched a plan to help the woman he had come to love overcome this problem.

He planned to overwrite those negative experiences with positive ones. Since it was immensely difficult to persuade Rose to fall in love in him in real life, he decided he would woo her in a dream; in a fictional love story in which she was the heroine and he was the hero. Rose's key to emotional healing would come through Inception.

The arrival of the year 2012 gave Cobb an idea for the setting he would use for the Inception mission. How better to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic than to bring that incident to life in a dream? So Cobb rallied a few of his close friends together and confided his plan to them. The idea amused them and they decided that it would be fun to help bring Cobb's scheme to fruition. So Cobb briefed them regarding their individual roles in the story.

**Brock Lovett** would play a treasure hunter who was searching for the wreck of the ship Titanic. **Ruth Charles **would play the role of Rose's mother, and **Will **Abagnale**** would impersonate Rose's fiancé, Cal Hockley. **Harry Lowe** would commandeer a lifeboat to rescue Rose in one of the dream levels, so she would not die in the dream prematurely. And Cobb himself would become Jack Dawson, the man whom Rose was supposed to fall in love with.

On the evening of April 14th 2012, Cobb visited Rose at her apartment. After giving her a drugged drink to ensure a deep sleep throughout the night, Cobb let his four friends into the apartment and hooked them all up to a dream machine. The Inception mission would require three dream levels.

The** first dream level** had 17-year-old Rose and **Ruth** (the dreamer) board the Titanic, along with all the other passengers. On this level, Rose met Cobb (as Jack Dawson), and in her stateroom, asked him to sketch her nude. Jack (Cobb) put her to sleep and brought her down to the **second dream level**, which was exactly like the first. Jack and Rose made love in the ship's cargo hold, thereby undoing the psychological effects of Rose's earlier rape experience. On the same dream level, the Titanic hit the iceberg and sank, while Jack let himself die in order to return to the first dream level. Meanwhile, Will (as Cal) followed the couple into the second dream level, where he acted out his villainous role, thereby allowing Jack to "rescue" Rose from him. This was meant to help Rose recover emotionally from her unpleasant marriage to the real-life Cal Hockley.

**Harry** (the dreamer) came in the lifeboat to rescue Rose. After they arrived in New York along with the other passengers, Harry put Rose to sleep again to bring her down to the **third dream level**. There, the dreamer, **Brock,** accelerated time through the power of suggestion, by telling Rose the year was 1996, which was eighty-four years since 1912. As an old woman, Rose recounted the story of the Titanic to Lovett. Once she was done, **Harry** pushed her down a flight of stairs, in order to wake her up. He had also blindfolded her while she was asleep, so that she would not realise she had returned to the** second dream level**. Finally, on** the first dream level**, **Ruth** gave her another kick. Rose woke up on the first dream level, where Jack and the other passengers who had died in the second level were waiting.

Jack and Rose reunited on the Grand Staircase of the Titanic, cheered and congratulated by those who perished on the ship in the second dream level. Therefore, the truth was that Rose was dreaming at the end of the film 'Titanic'.

Cobb and his four friends exited the dream when the timer on the dream machine reached zero, but Rose continued to sleep because of the carefully-calculated dosage of sedative she received earlier. This gave time for Cobb and his accomplices to slip away into the dawn. Rose woke up in her bed, having experienced the most vivid dream of her life. She also felt much better on the inside, although she could not understand why.

Soon after, Rose accepted Cobb's marriage proposal, her painful past having finally been dealt with. They were wed in a beautiful ceremony, attended by Ruth, Brock, Will and Harry. Only Cobb and they knew what had really taken place in Rose's dreams.

And now so do you.


End file.
